


Je t'adore, je te possède

by afterandalasia



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Bondage, Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, Dark, Delusions, F/M, Gags, POV Claude Frollo, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is the only way that he can show her his desire, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'adore, je te possède

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=925545#t925545) at Disney Kink.

He loves it when she screams. Moans and writhes beneath him, sweat gleaming on her skin, hands clenched into fists and eyes screwed tightly shut. He loves the way that her hips buck, the way that she is tight and hot and draws him in, the way that her mouth is so soft and wet and red as she pants for breath.  
  
Slowly he runs his hands down her glorious body. Her skin is so smooth, soft on her hips as he spreads her thighs with his lean fingers and she moans, the sound half-muffled. Lowering his mouth to her; he has been practising, and her body responds, wet and shivering as he swirls circles across her. It happens more quickly than before; he is about to draw away as she moans, "No," and he obliging continues with his efforts, hearing her muffled whimpers and feeling her shift. Her breathing becomes uneven, cracking, and then her hips buck as she climaxes, and he imagines the stars becoming novae in her eyes.  
  
She twitches slightly as he draws away, rubbing very gently at her lips still with one hand, whilst with the other he strokes himself to hardness. It takes a little more time nowadays, than it had done once whilst he was young and his body seemed to have thoughts all of its own, but she never complains. Finally his member stands proud in his hands, and Frollo pauses to fondle the ripe, warm breasts of his gypsy lover, her nipples tight and hard beneath his fingers as he pinches. She rolls her head to one side, exposing the curve of her neck, the beautiful shell of her ear, and he licks the latter gently and whispers promises to her.  
  
Her thighs are still parted beneath him as he enters her, thrusting greedily, her body wrapping around his shaft all heat and moisture. She is making little sounds in her throat but this time, just this time, he does not listen as he claims her, hands wound tightly in the sheets, hair falling in his eyes and shading everything. She pants for breath, breasts hitching with each, and as his belly comes to rest against hers, moving with each thrust, he cries out a benediction as he peaks.  
  
For a moment he stays over her, arms shuddering slightly, then drew away and glanced down to see his seed leaking out of her, their bodies mingling in fluid form upon the sheets. He ran his hand down her thigh gently, feeling her tremble, then turned to wash himself clean and dress before leaving the room once again.  
  
It was such a pity, the fabric across her mouth, the ropes around her wrists. But if that was the only way that he could love her...  
  
So be it.


End file.
